


Champagne for two

by orphan_account



Series: Smut, Fluff, Angst and Kinks, or Welcome to my mind! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Candlelight, Champagne, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, Short Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy Viktor, implied sex, nervous yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Candlelight flickered softly in the sensual darkness of the bedroom.  Pools of cream light gently illuminating a chilling bottle of champagne; droplets shining brightly in the pale gleam as they slid down the slender neck of the magnum; two tall engraved crystal glasses and a raven-haired man nervously chewing on his bottom lip holding a small black velvet box in his shaking hands.The other occupant of the room was still sleeping, his silver hair fanned out perfectly across his pillow, a peaceful look on his beautiful face as he snored, unaware of the secret plans of the Japanese man sitting next to him.





	Champagne for two

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic fluff... because sometimes you just don't want to read smut...

Candlelight flickered softly in the sensual darkness of the bedroom. Pools of cream light gently illuminating a chilling bottle of champagne; droplets shining brightly in the pale gleam as they slid down the slender neck of the magnum; two tall engraved crystal glasses and a raven-haired man nervously chewing on his bottom lip holding a small black velvet box in his shaking hands.

The other occupant of the room was still sleeping, his silver hair fanned out perfectly across his pillow, a peaceful look on his beautiful face as he snored, unaware of the secret plans of the Japanese man sitting next to him.

Chocolate brown eyes darted between the handsome visage of his boyfriend and the red glowing digits of the alarm clock on the bedside unit. One minute to go. He fidgeted, trying not to make the bed dip too violently, scared of disturbing his love too early.

The numbers on the clock changed to 00:00, it was time.

The smaller man lent forward and placed a firm kiss on the parted lips of the older male, "Vitya...wake up".

The Russian screwed up his impossibly cute nose as he roused, "5 more minutes, please..." his voice was husky with sleep, sending a shiver of desire through the younger male. 

Smiling at his beloved, the raven-haired man kissed his sleepy boyfriend again, "Please Vitya, wake up...it's important".

The older man rubbed his face as he blearily opened his eyes, "It had better not be another spider in the ba....", his words dried up as he took in the scene that surrounded him, blue eyes sparkling in the light of the candle flames. 

"Yuuri...is this all for m..."

The furiously blushing man placed his index finger on the pink smiling lips of his love, hushing him.

"Happy B-B-Birthday Vitya” he stuttered pressing the velvet box into the slender hands of the slightly confused but very happy Russian.

"Yuuuuri..." tears welled in the ice blue orbs as the silver haired man started to open the small box.

The smaller male placed a hand on top of the box stopping the older man from opening it fully, "I have a q-q-question for you..." his voice trembled as he spoke, ”...w-w-will..." he swallowed hard, cheeks flushing crimson red as he strove to contain the nerves that were threatening to take away his courage, ”...will..." he lowered his deep brown eyes, breathed deeply and looked up into the beautiful blue eyes and handsome face of his beloved, "...will you marry me, Vitya?"

A brief silence filled the room as the words replayed over and over in the minds of the two men. Nerves got the better of the Japanese male and he opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a kiss from the heart shaped smiling mouth of his Russian boyfriend.

“Oh, my Yuuuuri, yes, yes, YES!”. Box forgotten, the lovers tightly embraced, lips crushing together, tongues licking and lapping into each other’s mouths before pulling apart to stare at each other, a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips.

Breathing deeply, the younger man picked the small velvet box back up and handed it to his fiancé, “Open it” he whispered, the overwhelming emotions of the situation taking his breath away.

The silver haired man opened his birthday gift, looked inside and burst into a flood of happy tears. “Oh Yuuri, they are beautiful”, his words were reverent and hushed as he stared into the deep brown eyes of his beloved.

Nestled within the velvet box were two shining gold bands, each engraved inside with half a snowflake. When the rings were placed together they created a complete, delicate, intricate ice crystal.

With shaking hands, the raven-haired man took out the top ring and carefully lifted the Russian’s right hand. He placed the golden band onto his ring finger, sliding it down till it sat perfectly at the base of the digit. “I love you, Viktor”

The older man removed the other golden ring from the small box and took the right hand of his Japanese lover, echoing his actions, ring gliding perfectly onto the shaking fingers, “I love you Yuuri.”

The two men linked hands, both staring at their own and then each other’s rings. 

“We’re getting married…” the silver haired man spoke with an awed whisper.

The raven-haired man nodded, eyes brimming over with tears of joy, he felt like his rapidly beating heart would burst he was so happy. "I have champagne if you would like some..."

Carefully he uncorked the chilled champagne bottle, both men laughing as the bottle fizzed and foaming bubbles sprayed across the bed. Pouring two glasses, he handed a crystal flute to his husband to be, scooting into his embrace, kissing him shyly but passionately.

Leaning back against the padded headboard the new fiancé's toasted each other and drank, giggling like children.

"Thank you, my love, for a perfect start to my birthday, I don't think the day can possibly get much better than this." the Russian murmured into the silky black hair of the younger man. 

The Japanese man raised one eyebrow, took the empty glass from his lovers hand and placed it with his own on the bedside unit.

"Oh really...?" he whispered with a sultry tone to his voice, "I guess you don't want another present then?" he teased, sliding down the toned body of the silver haired man, looking at him with lust filled eyes before slowly lowering his head...


End file.
